Archives (articles, page one)
Cats Wiki Ragdoll Fanciers' Club International EDITOR: 68.109.226.70 DATE: January 6, 2017 at 21:01 UTC CONTENT: This article on the Ragdoll Fancier's Club International, shortened RFCA and reigning as the largest ragdoll organization in the world, is not finished. Add something freom your own knowledge, and feel free to delete this :) Screenshot: https://gyazo.com/b8430719fb77881b1e8205663b81fcc7 Gender Wiki Man EDITOR: Nignogpigpog DATE EDITED: October 6, 2016, 13:02 UTC CONTENT: −" Man is nigger and nigger is man".. this was said by the starving nigerian price with aids ali goni ALEX IS A STUPID NIGGER alex is a stupid nigger. ali goni is a stupid nigger. oj simpson didnt do it. MARINA JOYCE IS GOD. AFRICANS DRINK CHOCOLATE PUDDLES. whats the difference between a mexican and a book? BOOKS HAVE PAPERS. LESLIE JONES IS HARAMBE. Page: http://www.gender.wikia.com/wiki/Man Screenshot:https://gyazo.com/521c67889b0aa22d71d3e82a1170b01e Masturbation Wiki Home MAKER: Jetpackcoolguy DATE: 15:52 April 22, 2016 UTC CONTENT: Welcome to the Masturbation Wikia Masturbation is fun. Masturbation is fun to do at night. Masturbation is a good way to end your day. This Wiki has a lot of masturbation techniques. Add stuff please. Add stuff so more people can find creative ways to jack off. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Screenshot: https://gyazo.com/ca4cb38a54274f654193e8a21d815224 Touching MAKER: Jetpackcoolguy DATE: 16:01 April 22, 2016 UTC CONTENT: Touching your dicke or vagina is a common and fun way to masturbate. It produces a sexual pleasure somethin'. It's simple so you can do it anywhere- in the car, visiting grandma, or even at a kindergarten! Screenshot: https://gyazo.com/a0bca9bc1e0057b2e228c66aa1416cd3 Fapping MAKER: Jetpackcoolguy DATE: 16:05 April 22, 2016 UTC CONTENT: Fapping is pretty much slapping your dicke to produce sexual pleasures. The sound made by it *fap fap fap* hence the name. Screenshot: https://gyazo.com/e4d52fa79a70df5c1f103f3f9c5e8963 Dicke Insertion MAKER: Jetpackcoolguy DATE: 16:13 April 22, 2016 UTC CONTENT: Dicke Insertion is by far one of the most common ways of masturbation by males. It's where you clench your dicke with one hand and start rubbing your hand up and down on it rapidly. It creates the sensation of inserting your dicke into a vagina. Screenshot: https://gyazo.com/a68db2ef48556610bbe78d9314b84c31 Hot Sauce Insertion MAKER: Jetpackcoolguy DATE: 16:20 April 22, 2016 UTC CONTENT: This is for real masochists. It's where you... *cough* uh... Insert your dicke in to hot sauce or another hot saucy thing. I never tried it... but it probably hurts like a fucking bitch. Damn.. Screenshot: https://gyazo.com/26d484e54a27ad83f513987225787706 Shawdow the hedgehog Wiki http://www.sock.wikia.com Penis MAKER: 190.160.145.172 DATE: 23:11 January 2, 2012 CONTENT: editing penis lol ya im not origisnalasa sdnmnaskdsajmñsdoinjcmasdcnañpmsjdkam Screenshot: https://gyazo.com/52311c345aa645dd3f0ac455bebe8cab SpongeBob Wiki 1 MAKER: Natasha1619 DATE: 16:12 December 28, 2016 CONTENT: ok natasha Screenshot: https://gyazo.com/1bb7e349ef4f4f5404b6aab89082ef1c Comments: https://gyazo.com/b58eaf8d05c90b27702ba6160f4aa660 Derp MAKER: Shawn71726737847829dthfytyryjtgd DATE: 3:17 PM May 10, 2017 EST CONTENT: derppppppppppppp derpppppppppppp shawn shawn shawn shwawn i have 15 hhhhhhhhhhhh nope unaired jeese! no nononnononononononoonononon non no no no on on on on on ono n ono non no no n on on on o nono nononononononononononononono Screenshot: https://gyazo.com/b59d263608a127f448b944436ad585c6 Comments: https://gyazo.com/7e2357e3324da7a02cc08a078646db6f Earth/gallery MAKER: Ilovespongebobandhavenolife DATE: September 25, 2016 at 12:01 AM EST CONTENT: The FitnessGram Pacer Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. The 20 meter pacer test will begin in 30 seconds. Line up at the start. The running speed starts slowly but gets faster each minute after you hear this signal bodeboop. A sing lap should be completed every time you hear this sound. ding Remember to run in a straight line and run as long as possible. The second time you fail to complete a lap before the sound, your test is over. The test will begin on the word start. On your mark. Get ready!… Start. ding﻿ Screenshot: https://gyazo.com/6cf63cf9042662909221ef2623211156 ESB:Test MAKER: AMK152 DATE: Unknown DELETED: October 19, 2016, 7:45 PM EST CONTENT: This is a test. Categories: Season 1 Episodes Screenshot: https://gyazo.com/db09c857d2973856d9e6f6e64c118a73 "Grandma's Kisses" MAKER: Theaveragesponge DATE: November 5th, 2017 at 11:09 PM EST CONTENT: " I have an ably and I have the kiss marks to prove it, see." Fun Fact: Later season 11 episode in Squid Noir Screenshot: https://gyazo.com/b024d39bef49043767e94c195d5d5957 H---A---G---G---E---R ?/gallery/Salsa Imbecilicus MAKER: Daud2001 DATE: July 29, 2016 at 6:41 PM EDT CONTENT: |Character=Sheldon J. Plankton=EP 108 B Planktons Regular 0005.jpg }} Salsa Imbecilicus 001.png Salsa Imbecilicus 002.png Salsa Imbecilicus 003.png Salsa Imbecilicus 004.png Salsa Imbecilicus 005.png Salsa Imbecilicus 006.png Salsa Imbecilicus 007.png Salsa Imbecilicus 008.png Salsa Imbecilicus 009.png Salsa Imbecilicus 010.png Salsa Imbecilicus 012.png Salsa Imbecilicus 013.png Salsa Imbecilicus 015.png Salsa Imbecilicus 016.png Salsa Imbecilicus 017.png Salsa Imbecilicus 018.png Salsa Imbecilicus 035.png Salsa Imbecilicus 036.png Salsa Imbecilicus 038.png Salsa Imbecilicus 039.png Salsa Imbecilicus 040.png Salsa Imbecilicus 041.png Salsa Imbecilicus 042.png Salsa Imbecilicus 058.png Salsa Imbecilicus 059.png Salsa Imbecilicus 060.png Salsa Imbecilicus 061.png Salsa Imbecilicus 062.png Salsa Imbecilicus 072.png Salsa Imbecilicus 073.png Salsa Imbecilicus 074.png Salsa Imbecilicus 082.png Salsa Imbecilicus 083.png Salsa Imbecilicus 084.png Salsa Imbecilicus 086.png Salsa Imbecilicus 087.png Salsa Imbecilicus 088.png Link: http://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/Sheldon_J._Plankton/gallery/Salsa_Imbecilicus Screenshot: https://gyazo.com/8bb8470275eaa353f31a9f9154804220 Mrs. Fluff MAKER: TotalDramaFanFiction DATE: October 19, 2016, 8:16 PM EST CONTENT: Mrs. Fluff. Screenshot: https://gyazo.com/eaf8a13c54eacbd5cb02aded2ad98629 Mr. Eric Wiki (gallery) MAKER: Eric3727 DATE: February 29th, 2017 9:07 PM EST CONTENT: Screenshot: https://gyazo.com/60aba27542e3566dc7034e78c9a01b36 Plankton Retires (transcripts) MAKER: This is Speed DATE: March 26, 2017 3:50 PM EDT CONTENT: Spongebob Oh my god This is so much to do with Plankton Who is there Krabs is actively at the krab Spongebob let's meet towards the chum Screenshot: https://gyazo.com/c7e4dc1034486498a8e0a620c1f42d9d SfungjerBob PantallonKatror MAKER: Jaden Munroe DATE: November 13, 2016 1:29 PM EST CATEGORIES: International SpongeBob SquarePants CONTENT: SpongeBob SquarePants is an American television show created by Stephen Hillenburg. There exists an original Albanian dub that aired a few years before the found BobSfungjeri PantallonaKatrori dub, which airs on Cufo. Barely any confirmed information is known about this dub. All that is known is that the title wasSfungjerBob PantallonKatrori and it aired on Bang Bang around June 2013 (ending in July of the same year). Unconfirmed information about the dub is that seasons 1 & 2 were also aired on Top Channel before the dub aired on Bang Bang. The 1st movie was sold on eBay on DVD early August 2016, to fellow members Bow Down097 and BMan78. Although, neither of them has received the DVD as of August 22, 2016. UPDATE: September 4, 2016: user BowDown097 has finally received the DVD! The dub is now considered partially found because the 1st movie is now found. UPDATE: On September 5, 2016, user BMan78 has received the DVD and has uploaded the entire film onto Archive.org and MEGA. There is an audio issue at the end of the movie which affects part of the closing credits and the very final scene after the credits, in where the audio is muted. YET ANOTHER UPDATE: September 8, 2016: BowDown097 has contacted the seller of the DVD "all collect" and he has identified 3 different DVDs, them being Sponge Out of Water (found), the 1st movie (found), and another DVD with possible episodes on it. More info will be given as time passes. References https://archive.org/details/SfungjerbobSBMovieALBDubDVDThe DVD files on Archive.org]https://mega.nz/#!Fo0zmQaA!Y25qES0V9Iiv2Ptsz72-Po-_-K3maOvourLxosTrpZE The DVD files on MEGA, in .RAR format]https://mega.nz/#F!YpE11IDT!R6X3BcKPAuaIe4lOwYoxbgThe DVD files on MEGA, in Folder format] SfungjerBob 1st Movie on Bang Bang (June 20, 2013) (Only Evidence of Existence) Screenshot: https://gyazo.com/3360d00d3d3db1aa0727866b321d0577 Spongebob's Bank account Book MAKER: Fan2115 DATE: November 23, 2016 at 11:13 AM EST CONTENT: Spongebob's_Bank_account_book is a… Screenshot: https://gyazo.com/84abf39b7dda03181e6113628d754429 Spongebob season 10 episodes MAKER: Celtics DATE: October 24, 2016, 7:36 PM EST CONTENT: Whirlybrains 205 a Mermaidpants 205 b Screenshot: https://gyazo.com/4a0c556681c6f1b65376e914046c390f Tales from Bikini Bottom MAKER: Cartoonbobuzzlepants DATE: October 6, 2016 at 6:32 PM EST CONTENT: This page will be deleted. Screenshot: https://gyazo.com/d2e1d50548b0f3fb1faeca5f02defb5b Template:ChList/Brain Gary MAKER: 125.238.107.104 DATE: 22:37 Feburary 27, 2013 UTC TEMPLATE TYPE: Unknown CONTENT: catherine jacobs that is wrong by the way can you please send squidward too my place because i need to ask you some quastions so i can finish off my report Screenshot: https://gyazo.com/ab86cb18d94f2166294126193237549d User:Eric 3727 MAKER: Eric 3727 DATE: 22:37 UTC March 12, 2017 CONTENT: About Me NOBODY LIKES YOUR SHlT Squiddleward. I DON'T GIVE A FU.CK ABOUT YOUR SPAM PAGES, Squiddleward. This is your user page. Please edit this page to tell the community. * MY NEW DELETED PAGE. * DO NOT CREATE ARTICLE. * TRANSCRIPT COMING SOON TO 2020. * PLAY ONLINE GAMES / COMPETITION LOBBY. * MULTIPLAYER CO-OP SESSION. * NO ERROR LINK * SPAMS: NONE / CHAT COMMUNICATE. * KICK NICK / JACK FOR 1 WEEK / MONTH. * MY OLDEST USER GROWN UP TO 2009. * BLOCK ONLY FOR 1 DAY. * SQUIDDLEWARD, DEPTH STRIDER 10, AND NICKO756 DON'T BLOCK MY WIKI. * ONLY A LITTLE BIT OF TIME. My Favorite Pages * Add links to your favorite pages on the wiki here! * Favorite Page #2 * Favorite Page #3 My Favorite Episodes *Add links to your favorite episodes (from the list of episodes on the wiki) here! *Favorite Episode #1 *Favorite Episode #2 Category:Users Screenshot: https://gyazo.com/50f4a68e0ce90fc2215968ab1a382038 SpongeBob Fanon Wiki I Love Me (Rap) MAKER: TheSponge231 DATE: September 8, 2016 at 16:53 UTC CONTENT: I Love Me is a rap about masturbating Lyrics Squidward: I masturbate everyday To famous pornstar eating Lays Although my dick is so small I really just don't care at all I masturbate to Minecraft nude pics And Kelpy G's really small dick LionMaker (Minecraft YTber): That just sounds fun doesn't it? Also btw, i rape kids I also rape homeless hobo Crainer (Minecraft YTber): Time to interrupt this track cuz yolo I am actually 21 years old OMG that meme is old That 9+10=21 meme is dead Squidward: Hey dude get out of this shitty rap Cranier: I actually make more money than you So i can actually sue you Squidward: Oh shit guess i should get out of here LionMaker: Whatever hey Crainer want to get some beer? Squidward: I have to leave so i can watch porn Okay no one's here time to get turned on I feel so good i love myself Santa: Don't give him any presents this Christmas, my elf! Trivia *This rap is made for Tarvy. Article: http://spongefan.wikia.com/wiki/I_Love_Me_(Rap) Screenshot: https://gyazo.com/998cb5da619b78b2a64c1e05b29322ca Stripped Down Girls Wiki Owner's Underwear Gallery MAKER: Saws311 DATE: September 26, 2016 at 21:15 UTC CONTENT: Hello, these are Saws311's pictures Screenshot: https://gyazo.com/7c55ade726096b777c11addc4ba11666